1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an barber/beauty instrument for spraying a warm/hot wind to hair in order to promote permanent hair waving, hair dyeing, hair drying in hair washing at a barber/beauty shop, and more particularly to a hair treatment promoting apparatus for applying infrared rays to and heating the hair in the permanent hair waving, hair dyeing, hair drying in hair washing, etc. at the barber/beauty shop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, such a barber/beauty instrument as described above was placed on a moving stand, and moved to the position where it is set at the hair of a subject whom an operator gives treatment. Inherently, in such a kind of barber/beauty instrument, a power feed code is directly wired to the barber/beauty instrument body. Particularly, the barber/beauty instrument which is rotated around the hair for uniform applying of infrared rays was attached to a ceiling, wall or moving stand.
Since the above instrument attached to the moving stand must be positioned at a nearer position to the hair, it was placed at the front position of the moving stand.
In a conventional moving stand on which the barber/beauty instrument is placed, as shown in FIG. 25, a main pole 20 is extended upright from a leg stand 21 equipped with movable casters 22. The main pole 20 is equipped with an ascending/descending rod 1 which is balanced by a spring. The rod 1 can be locked by a handle 23.
A barber/beauty instrument body 25 is attached to the moving stand structured as described above so that an applying unit 24 equipped with a rotatable heater for radiating infrared rays rotates around the hair.
An explanation will be given of the internal structure of the conventional barber/beauty instrument body 25. A stem stand 26 is placed on the ascending/descending rod 1. A bracket 27 is attached to the stem stand 26.
A driving source 28 such as a motor, a hydraulic machine, etc. is attached to the upper portion of the bracket 27. A gear 28a is attached to the driving source 28. The gear 28a is engaged with a gear 29 equipped with a rotary shaft 30.
The rotary shaft 30 is rotatably attached to a bracket via a bearing 31 therebetween. A rotary plate 33 is attached to the rotary shaft 30. An applying unit 24 equipped with a heat for applying infrared rays is attached to the rotary plate 33.
In the above configuration, when the driving source 28 is driven, the rotary shaft 30 is rotated through the gears 28a and 29. Thus, the applying unit 24 is rotated around the hair so that the infrared rays are uniformly applied to the hair.
As described above, in order to set the barber/beauty instrument unit 25 at the position close to the hair, the applying unit 24 having the heater is located at the front of the moving stand. In addition, the main components such as the driving source 28 and the applying unit 24 are incorporated at the top in the body 25 so that the barber/beauty instrument has a top-heavy structure with the center of gravity at a forward position.
As understood from the above description, the barber/beauty instrument which is relatively heavy is placed on the moving stand. Since the barber/beauty instrument must be located in the vicinity of the hair of the subject, it is located at the forward potion of the moving stand. This may present a problem that when the instrument is moved, if there is a protrusion on a floor, the moving stand may fall down owing to the protrusion; and when the head of the barber/beauty instrument body is moved by pushing, the weight is applied to the top so that it is placed in an unstable state.
A prior art of the hair treatment promoting apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publ. No. 4-646 filed by the applicant of this application. In the hair treatment promoting apparatus according to this prior art in which a reflector equipped with a heat for radiating infrared rays is rotated so that the infrared rays are radiated along the top, rear and both sides of the head, a non-contact thermometer for detecting the hair temperature of the subject using the infrared rays from the head of the subject is provided.
In the above prior art, since the non-contact thermometer remote from the hair measures the quantity of the infrared rays radiated from the hair to detect the temperature of the hair, when the subject shakes the head to approach or leave the heater, the temperature of the heater is automatically controlled so that the hair is uniformly heated. When the head approaches or leaves excessively the heater, the temperature cannot be controlled, a warning is issued by sound or light.
Meanwhile, in order to detect the temperature of the hair accurately, when the treatment is started, the hair treatment promoting apparatus equipped with the non-contact thermometer must be located in the vicinity of the head. However, it is difficult to position the thermometer accurately.
Further, as the case may be, an operator forgets that temperature control is being executed while the head temperature is measured using the non-contact thermometer because the operator cannot see the measurement by the non-contact thermometer. For safety, the heater is apt to be set slightly above the head. Therefore, the non-contact thermometer is likely to deviate from the head so that it measures a lower temperature. Accordingly, the heater will heat the head excessively.
Further, in the structure of the hair treatment promoting apparatus wherein the heater formed in a disk-shape in section is attached to a reflecting plate, the heater is passed through a glass in a doughnut shape having a slightly larger diameter than that of the heater. The outer periphery of the glass is wound with a lengthy steel wire, and the remaining steel wire is secured to an attaching hole made in the reflecting plate.
In the above prior art, since there is a gap between the heater and the glass, when the heater is rotated by the motor, contact sound of the heater and the glass is generated. When the heater is heated to a high temperature, its length becomes long by thermal expansion. As a result, metallic sound owing to the contact of the steel wire with the section of the reflecting plate is generated. Further, the insulating distance due to the distortion by the thermal expansion varies, which results in poor insulation.
In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, the reflecting plate is formed in a bowl in section. The infrared rays radiated from the heater may be concentrated partially. The reflecting plate is attached to a rotary power-feeding device for the heater in an electrically non-insulated state.
In the above prior art, the infrared rays radiated from the heater are partially concentrated so that the head of the person is heated partially. Therefore, the subject may feel partial hotness and uncomfortable. Further, the radiating efficiency is bad to take a long time to promote the hair treatment.
Further, since the reflecting plate is not electrically insulated from the rotary power-feeding device, a current flows through the reflecting plate so that if the operator touches the reflecting plate, he/she may get an electrical shock.
In the conventional hair treatment promoting apparatus, a power feeding device for passing a current through the heater is shown in FIG. 27. This power feeding device includes a brush supporting plate a which is rotated by a motor for rotating the refractor, a flat spring b which is an arched movable electrode plate with a center portion attached to the brush supporting plate a and a ring-shaped fixed electrode c which is in slidable contact with the brushes b1 which are metals for sliding bonded to both ends of the flat spring b.
Incidentally, d denotes a lead wire connected to the brush b and e denotes a lead wire connected to the fixed electrode c. It should be noted that at least two flat springs b and fixed electrodes c are provided.
In the power feeding device, when the motor is rotated in order to rotate the reflector, the flat spring b is rotated simultaneously so that the brushes b1 slides on the fixed electrode c. Thus, power is supplied from the rotary side to the fixed side so that the current is passed through the heater.
In this case, since the flat spring b is used as the movable electrode plate, when the current flows through the flat spring b, heat is generated to change a spring constant. This is a cause of poor contact during the use for a long time.
Further, if the flat spring is brought into direct sliding-contact with the fixed electrode c, its life will be shortened owing to abrasion. Therefore, the metal for sliding which is different from the flat spring b must be fixed to the flat spring using an adhesive. However, the metal for sliding may be removed from the flat spring owing to a thermal or mechanical change so that it becomes useless. Further, because the friction face is ground to be sharp, when the rotating direction of the motor is reversed, the flat spring may be broken.
Further, since it is impossible to place a rotating plane and fixed plane in a complete parallel state, the interval between the rotating plane and the fixed plane may vary while the reflector rotates. In this case, the warping of the arched flat spring b does not occur so that contact portion of the flat spring with the fixed plane comes off from the fixed plane.
In the conventional hair treatment promoting apparatus, a rotation control means has been proposed for stopping a heating device at a home position. In such a rotation control means, two slits for the home position having different widths are formed in a disk attached to a motor for rotating the heating device. Within a prescribed time from when the first slit is detected by a photo-transistor, the timing when the second slit is detected is determined as the home position where the motor is stopped.
Meanwhile, the heating device which intends to heat the subject""s head uniformly is controlled so that it is rotated unidirectionally by the rotation control means. However, there is a case where heating of only the narrow area of the area is desired. In such a case, it is desired to rotate the heating device reciprocatively within a prescribed range. In such a case, the above rotation control means cannot stop the heating device at the home position.
Further, in the conventional hair treatment promoting apparatus, since the heating device including a heater may be used at a fixed state, it must be held at a stopped state. For this purpose, a motor equipped with a brake was used. No means for making reciprocative rotation (swing) of the heating device has been proposed.
In such an apparatus, when a motor starts to rotate for actuating the heating, great torque is applied to the motor. Therefore, the heating device undergoes shock and vibrates. Particularly, where the heating device is swung at regular time intervals, it vibrates owing to the shock at the time of each reversing. As a result, where the heating device is attached to the arm for suspending it from a ceiling, or to a stand equipped with casters, the heating device moves, thereby making it impossible to make appropriate hair treatment promotion.
An object of this invention is to provide a hair treatment promoting apparatus which can be made difficult to fall down by a fall-down preventing device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hair treatment promoting apparatus which is provided with a head positioning device which permits an operator to confirm the measuring position of a non-contact thermometer visually so that an optimum initial setting can be made to control the temperature accurately, thereby realizing the hair treatment by the temperature control suitable to the hair of a subject.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hair treatment promoting apparatus which is provided with a heater attaching structure which does not give a gap between a heater and an insulator when the heater is not energized, can absorb the length of the heater thermally expanded when it is energized, and keeps a necessary insulating distance between a reflector and the heater.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a hair treatment promoting apparatus which is provided with a reflecting plate structure with a reflecting plate which is composed of a linear portion and a bending portion to improve the efficiency of radiation so as to improve hair treatment, and insulated from a rotation power-feeding device so that fear of getting electrical shock can be removed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hair treatment promoting apparatus which is provided with a rotation power feeding device in which a bar-like brush of carbon is in sliding-contact with a ring-shaped electrode plate so that poor contact due to heat generation is prevented and no fear of damage occur, and asymmetrical wear of the brush can be prevented by inverting the rotation direction.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hair treatment promoting apparatus which is provided with a rotation control device for a heating device which can accurately stop the heating device at a home position even when the heating device is rotated reciprocatively, thereby permitting partial heating, and can prevent asymmetrical wear of the rotating portion of a motor gear and a rotary power-feeding device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hair treatment promoting apparatus which is provided with a shock reducing device when a motor is started. The shock reducing device reduces driving torque of the motor when a motor is driven and reversed, thus reducing shock when the motor is actuated so that the motor does not vibrate, and prevent movement of the heater which is attached to an arm for suspending it form a ceiling and a stand equipped with casters.
In accordance with the first aspect of this invention, there is provided a hair treatment promoting apparatus in which a reflector provided with a heater for radiating infrared rays is rotated by a motor so that the infrared rays are radiated to the top, back and both sides of a head of a subject, wherein the motor is located on an extended line of an ascending/descending rod for supporting the hair treatment promoting apparatus so that the center of gravity of the entire apparatus is located on the line.
In this configuration, since the motor which is relatively heavy is located on the axial line of the ascending/descending rod 1 attached to the main pole of the moving stand, the hair treatment promoting apparatus is held in a stable state. Therefore, even if the apparatus is caught by any protrusion on the floor when the apparatus is moved for operation, it does not easily fall down.
In accordance with the second aspect of this invention, there is provided a hair treatment promoting apparatus in which a reflector provided with a heater for radiating infrared rays is rotated by a motor so that the infrared rays are radiated to the top, back and both sides of a head of a subject, a visible light emitting device for radiating visible light is attached to a case body of the apparatus so that the visible light is radiated to a specified position of a back of the head of a subject which is determined relative to a specified position of the body case.
Preferably, the temperature at the specified position is measured by a non-contact thermometer attached to the body case.
In these configurations, since the visible light emitting device can be set at an optimum position relative to the position of the subject""s head, and is positioned at the position where the hair""s temperature of the subject""s head can be measured by the non-contact thermometer, the light emitting device is initially set at an optimum state to make temperature control, thereby promoting the hair treatment at the temperature suited to the subject""s hair.
Preferably, the visible light emitting device is provided with a light focusing means for focusing the visible light.
Since the light from the visible light emitting device is focused by a lens, the position of the emitted light can be easily recognized. This facilitates positioning of the light emitting device.
A hair treatment promoting apparatus further comprises a bar for supporting the head of the subject, the bar being brought into contact with the head to position the head.
Since the subject""s head has been set using the head position supporting bar, the visible light emitting deice is positioned. Thus, the hair treatment promoting apparatus can be set accurately with improved operability.
In accordance with the third aspect of this invention, there is provided a hair treatment promoting apparatus, in which a reflecting plate provided with a heater for radiating infrared rays is rotated by a motor so that the infrared rays are radiated to the top, back and both sides of a head of a subject, wherein the heater is elastically sandwiched by divided two segments of an insulator, and the insulator attached to the reflecting plate so that it is displayable in the longitudinal direction.
In this configuration, the heater attaching structure is provided in which the heater is elastically sandwiched by the two insulator segments which is attached so as to be displaceable for the reflecting plate in the longitudinal direction. Because of such a configuration, even when the heater is increased in width and length owing to thermal expansion, the increase can be absorbed. Therefore, the thermal expansion of the heater does not give deformation to the reflector, and metallic friction sound is not also generated.
In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, preferably, the two insulator segments are elastically sandwiched by a first flat spring with a swelling portion on its outer periphery and the insulator is secured to the reflecting plate through a second flat spring having a swelling portion orthogonal to the first flat spring. Preferably, the two insulator segments are sandwiched by a single spring wire having a swelling portion, and the spring wire has ring-shaped portions at both ends which are screwed to the reflecting plate. Further, the two insulator segments are directly screwed to the reflecting plate and an elastic member such as an oval counter-sunk screw is sandwiched between the insulator segments.
In these configurations, when the heater is not energized, since there is no gap between the heater and insulator, alien sound, which may be generated due to hand touching and thermal expansion of the heater, is prevented and the necessary insulating distance between the reflecting plate and the heat is kept.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of this invention, there is provided a hair treatment promoting apparatus, in which a reflecting plate provided with a heater for radiating infrared rays is rotated by a motor so that the infrared rays are radiated to the top, back and both sides of a head of a subject, and the reflecting plate is composed of a linear segment and a bending segment attached to a heater cover located outside.
Since the reflecting plate composed of a linear segment and a bending segment is attached to the cover so that the bending segment is located outside, the heat radiation form the heater is improved.
Preferably, the hair treatment promoting apparatus further comprises a rotary power feeding device for energizing the heater, and a ring-frame is secured to the the rotary power feeding device through an insulating cap and the reflecting plate is attached to the ring frame so that the rotary power feeding device is insulated from the reflection plate.
In this configuration, the ring-frame is secured to the rotary power feeding device through the insulating cap and the reflecting plate is attached to the ring frame. In this way, the reflecting plate is electrically insulated from the rotary power feeding device so that the operator does not get electric shock when he touches the reflecting plate.
In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, preferably, the reflecting plate is attached to the heater cover through heat-resisting resin, and the reflecting plate and the heater cover are spaced apart from each other by a prescribed distance so that the heater cover is prevented from being heated.
In this configuration, the reflecting plate is attached to the cover through the heat-resistant resin so that a suitable distance is held between the reflecting plate and the cover, thereby preventing the cover from being heated. For this reason, even when the operator and subject touch the cover, they do not burn their hand.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of this invention, there is provided a hair treatment promoting apparatus, wherein a reflecting plate is provided with a heater for radiating infrared rays is rotated by a motor so that the infrared rays are radiated to the top, back and both sides of a head of a subject, which comprises a power feeding device for energizing the heater from a fixed side power source, the power feeding device includes a plurality of spring-urged rod-like brushes and concentric ring-shaped electrodes which are individually in sliding-contact with the brushes, respectively, and one of both is connected to a power source side whereas the other thereof is connected to a heater side.
In this configuration, the power feeding device, in which the heater is energized from the power source at the fixed electrode, includes a plurality of brushes urged by springs and the ring-shaped electrode in contact with each of the brushes. Because of such a configuration, unlike the conventional power feeding device using a flat spring, the power feeding device according to this embodiment is not subjected to a change in the spring constant, displacement of the brush from the ring-shaped electrode and poor contact due to the damage of the flat spring.
In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, preferably, a single ring-shaped electrode is opposite to two or more rod-like brushes.
Where two or more rod-like brushes are arranged oppositely to the single ring-shaped electrode, even when the one brush leaves from the ring-shaped electrode, sure contact therebetween can be made, thereby realizing power feeding. The other brush can be used for the power source for the other purpose.
In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, the rotating direction of the motor is reversed at prescribed timings so that the rod-like brushes are prevented from suffering from asymmetrical wear.
Since the rotating direction of the motor is reversed at prescribed timings, the rod-like brush does not suffer from asymmetrical wear. Therefore, on the basis of the stable contact between the fixed electrode and the brush, power can be fed for the use for a long time.
In accordance with the sixth aspect of this invention, there is provided a hair treatment promoting apparatus in which a reflecting plate provided with a heater for radiating infrared rays is rotated by a motor so that the infrared rays are radiated to the top, back and both sides of a head of a subject, wherein the heater and the reflecting plate constitute a heating means rotated by the motor and a disk is provided which rotates with the motor, the disk is provided with a slit for a home position and slits for stopping arranged on both sides thereof, and energization of the motor is interrupted when the slit for the home position is detected within a prescribed time elapsed from when the slit for stopping is detected in the direction of rotating the heating device, thereby stopping the heating device at the home position.
In this configuration, the disk, which rotates synchronously with the motor for rotating the heating device including the heater and reflecting plate, is provided with the slit for the home position and the slits for stopping located on both sides thereof. In operation, energization of the motor is interrupted when the slit for the home position is detected within a prescribed time elapsed from when the slit for stopping is detected in the direction of rotating the heating device, thereby stopping the heating device at the home position. In this way, the heating device can be stopped at the home position accurately when it is rotated reciprocatively. The asymmetrical wear of the rotating portion in the motor gear and rotary power feeding device can be avoided.
In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, preferably, the slit for the home position and the slits for stopping have different widths. In this configuration, the heating device during rotation can be stopped preferably.
In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, the energization time of the motor elapsing from when the home position is detected is made variable so that the heating device is rotated within a range of any angle reciprocatively.
In this configuration, the hair treatment promoting apparatus permits the hair of the subject to be partially heated and the heating device to be rotated reciprocatively within a desired angle. This satisfies the demand of the subject.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of this invention, there is provided a hair treatment promoting apparatus in which a reflecting plate is provided with a heater for radiating infrared rays is rotated by a motor so that the infrared rays are radiated to the top, back and both sides of a head of a subject, wherein at the time of start of rotation of the motor and actuation of the reversing of the rotating direction, driving torque of the motor is decreased so that the shock when the motor starts and stops can be reduced. In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, the torque of the motor is reduced by repeating at a desired number of times an operation of applying a partially cut AC voltage at every prescribed cycles of an AC voltage applied to the motor. In the hair treatment promoting apparatus, the torque of the motor is reduced by intermittently connecting or disconnecting a resistor connected in series to the motor.
In these configurations, the driving torque of the motor when the motor starts to rotate and reverses its rotating direction is decreased so that the shock at this time reduced. For this reason, the shock can be reduced even when the heating device is subjected to the reversing at desired periods. The operation for the hair based on the swing can be carried out in various manners. In addition, where the heating device is attached to the arm for suspending it from a ceiling, or to a stand equipped with casters, the heating device does not move owing to vibration, thereby making it possible to make appropriate hair treatment promotion.
The above and other objects and features of the invention will be more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.